Crimson Love
by EverLastingGrey
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 2000-year-old vampire who went back to Konoha after being away for a very long time to try and have a normal life, well as normal as an immortal vampire could have, unknown to her, normalcy isn't something she's going to have, not when she met a guy who looks exactly like her lover a really really long time ago. R


Chapter 1

_"I promise you, we will be together again... Just you wait my love..." His eyes close as tears began to fall on the emerald eyes of the pink haired girl kneeling beside his fallen body._

_"Please... Do not leave me... I beg of you... Please do not leave me..." The pink haired girl beg her love to wake up while holding his already cold hands to hers._

Sakura groan before opening her eyes "_That dream again... When is it going to stop... Even after all this years... It's still painful_..." She thought wiping the tear on the corner of her eyes before getting off the bed and walking towards her bathroom.

"Good morning, Teme" Naruto said cheekily making the whiskers on his cheek more noticeable while getting inside the passenger seat of Sasuke's Black Audi R8, his spiky blond hair still wet from the shower, and his blue eyes was filled with excitement, he was wearing an orange shirt with a big yellow happy face printed in the middle with black jeans, and a black converse sneakers.

"Aa..." Sasuke said nodding his head before adjusting his sunglasses and driving away from Naruto's driveway.

"Hey Teme, did you know that we have 4 new students this year, I heard it from Kiba, who heard it from Shikamaru, who heard it from Neji, who heard it from Hinata, who heard it from tenten, who heard it from Ino, who heard it from someone in school..." Naruto keep on babbling about who heard it from who, while Sasuke was driving towards Konoha High.

Sasuke ignored everything his suppose best friend was saying, he keep feeling that something big was going to happen, ever since he started having those weird dreams about a pink haired girl with emerald eyes a few months ago, he keep feeling that his senior year would be the most interesting year of his life, he wasn't sure if it's a good thing or bad thing.

"Oi! Teme, are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

"Hn..." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto's annoyed face.

"Hmp..." Naruto said pouting while crossing his arms on his chest.

Sasuke shook his head parking his car on its usual parking space on the parking lot of Konoha High, he killed the engine and exited the car.

While walking on the hallway a lot of heads turn (mostly girls) and look at Sasuke, watching as he walk with his best friend beside him, Sasuke smirk removing his sunglasses and winking at the red-faced brunette he passed by.

When Sasuke and Naruto reached their lockers, they saw the rest of their friends already there putting their books inside their lockers or in Ino's case applying her lip gloss, this was how they all became close in sixth grade having their lockers next to each others, they all know each other since preschool but they never talk, Naruto and Sasuke were best friend since they were in diapers, the same goes with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji since they're parents were best friends, Kiba was Shino's best friend, Hinata and Neji were cousins, Lee and Tenten was new to town, Ino and Hinata was their tour guide in school, after a 2 weeks of seeing each other before and after the bell rings they all bonded, Naruto begged Tsunade to allow them to have their lockers next to each other until they graduate in high school, which she allowed since Naruto was annoying the hell out of her and won't stop bugging her.

"Hey guys" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear before opening his locker which was next to Hinata's.

"Good morning Naruto..." Hinata said timidly and giving him a soft smile, she has dark waist-length blue hair in a hime-style haircut, a shoulder-length strands that frame her face with fair skin and silver eyes with a tint of lavender, she's wearing a lavender hoodie with a white tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans, and black sandals with low heels.

"Morning Hinata" Naruto said smiling at her makings her blush.

Sasuke nod his head in acknowledgement while opening his locker beside Naruto's.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, are you guys trying out for the football team this season?" Shikamaru ask with a bored look on his face, he has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes, he was wearing a green shirt with a grey jacket, dark grey jeans, and a black sneakers.

"Aa... Are you?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Yup, me, Neji, and Kiba, right?" Shikamaru ask looking at Neji for confirmation since his locker was beside him.

Neji nodded his head once, he has long, black hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail and silver eyes with a tint of lavender, he was wearing a white shirt with a brown long-sleeves shirt under it, dark brown jeans, and black converse.

"I can't wait to kick the ass of the unlucky team we'll compete with" Kiba said grinning wolfishly, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, he was wearing a dark long-sleeve grayish zip-up jacket, dark jeans, and grey vans.

"Naruto, do you have a candy?" Chōji blurted out while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, here" Naruto said tossing a ramen flavored candy at Chōji.

"Thanks" Chōji said unwrapping the candy and tossing it on his mouth, he's a fat guy with long brown hair that reach his waist, he was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a black commando boots.

"Where in the world can you buy a ramen flavored candy?" Tenten ask in disbelief and in disguise, she black hair tied in a Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead and dark brown eyes, she's wearing a white v-neck shirt with a camouflage hoodie, black knee-length shorts, and black vans.

Naruto grin "It's a secret..."

Tenten shook her head and sighed "You're an idiot..."

"Come on Tenny everyone already knows that" Ino said smirking, she was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes, her hip-length, blonde hair was tied in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face with a red clip supporting the left side of her hair, she was wearing a purple fitted tank top with a white leather jacket, black mini skirt 5 inches above the knee, and a black knee-length boots with 4 inches heels.

"Holy... I have never seen such beauty in my entire life..." Lee said looking at something or someone with heart filled eyes, he has a weird haircut, a very thick eyebrows and large rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, he was wearing a green creepy fitted jumpsuit with an orange leg warmers, and blue ninja sandals.

"Bushy Brow... What are you..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence his jaw drop when he saw who Lee was talking about.

The rest gave them a confuse look before turning around only to see the new students walking down the hall.

One guy has fair skin with short, spiky, red hair and jade eyes with no eyebrows, he has tanuki-like black eye rings and a red kanji for "love" tattoo on the left side of his forehead, his forelocks are parted from the left side making the tattoo more visible, he was wearing a blood-red shirt with a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black leather wristband on his left wrist, and a silver gothic ring with a small black topaz stone on his right index finger, his arm was wrap around the shoulder of a girl with a unique pink hair that was tied in a high pony-tail with long strands framing her face and emerald green eyes, she was wearing a black fitted crop top with a black leather jacket, black mini skirt with a black fishnet leggings underneath, black ankle boots with hills, black leather wristband on her right wrist, a black satin choker with a blood red heart topaz in the middle, and a black painted fingernails except for the ring finger which was painted red.

The other guy looks older than the red head, he was wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, he also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears, he also wears gloves and sports a face paint, starting from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin, It looks like it forms the letter T, and a black leather bracelet with silver chains around it along with a black topaz stone in the middle, he was glaring at the girl who looks older than the rest and has green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails, she was wearing a black tank top, black biker jacket, black skin-tight jeans, black combat boots with heels and buckles, black choker with a black topaz stone in the middle, black leather wristband on her right wrist, on her left wrist was black bangles that covered half her wrist, a black leather finger-less glove on her left hand, and dark violet painted fingernails.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the pink haired girl "_It's her_..."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the bickering siblings beside her "_Some things never change... Even after 321 years_..." She thought before scanning the students around her until her eyes caught a very familiar onyx eyes "_N-no way_..."

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw him, he has fair-skin with deep onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, his hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face that roughly frame his cheeks, he was wearing white V-neck shirt, dark jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black vans sports shoes.

"Hey, you alright?" Gaara whisper beside her when he felt her body stiffen, if his arm wasn't around her shoulder he wouldn't have notice.

"I'm fine... I think" Sakura said half smirking, half smiling at him.

"Are they the new students?" Tenten ask still staring at them.

"I think so... Damn the red head is soooo hot..." Ino said staring at the red head before seeing his arm wrap around the pink haired, she frowned "But... It looks like he's taken..."

They watch as the new students stop at the lockers across from them.

"I swear Kankurō I'm going to murder you..." Temari said gritting her teeth while opening her locker.

"What did I do?" Kankurō ask glaring at her before opening his own locker which was beside hers and next to Gaara's.

"What part of a wake up before eight do you not understand? Now thanks to you we were almost late" Temari said putting her books inside her locker angrily.

"Almost" Kankurō mutter even though he knows Temari would hear him.

Before Temari could retort a blond along with a blue haired and black haired girl approach them.

"Umm... Hey, are you guys new?" Ino ask before mentally slapping her self "_Of course they're new everyone knows that_."

"No shit Sherlock" Temari said giving her an annoyed look.

"Temari play nice..." Sakura said like she's talking to a 3 year old.

"I'll play nice when Kankurō stopped being an idiot" Temari said smiling innocently at her.

"Oh come on, both you and I know that will never happen not even in a million years" Sakura said smirking at her, Gaara chuckle beside her, Temari laugh while kankurō pouted.

"Stop being mean to me, Sakura" Kankurõ said crying anime style.

"And that also will never happen" Sakura said shrugging before looking at Ino "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"I'm Ino... This are my friends Hinata and Tenten" Ino said smiling bubbly at her "We just want you guys to know that if you have any questions you could always ask us."

"Ok then, Is there a vending machine here?" Temari ask smirking mischievously.

"Um, yeah there is... But it's in the teacher's lounge... And students are not allowed to enter there" Tenten said shrugging her shoulder apologetically.

"Where is the teacher's lounge?" Temari ask her smirk never leaving her face.

"It's over there" Hinata said pointing at the door at the corner of the hallway.

"Thanks" Temari said slamming her locker shut and walking towards the teacher's lounge.

"W-wait! Students are not suppose to-" before Ino could finish what she wanted to say Temari was already entering the lounge "She's going to get herself in trouble..."

"Trouble is her middle name" Kankurō said shrugging his shoulder dismissively.

Sakura sighed shaking her head before closing her locker and leaning on it, Gaara rub her arm comfortingly before closing his own locker.

"_What's wrong?_" Gaara ask inside his head knowing that Sakura would hear him.

"_I'm hungry... I haven't eaten in two days_..." Sakura answered trying to ease the urge.

"_Before the bell rings, let's go to the roof_..." Gaara said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks..." Sakura whisper giving him a half smile.

"Yo Haruno, think fast" Temari said throwing a bag of skittles at Sakura before you could even blink.

Sakura's hand shot up reflexively catching the bag without any trouble "Nice try, Tem" she said smirking.

Temari huff opening her own skittles and walking towards Sakura ignoring the disbelief and shock look she was receiving.

"How did you...?" Ino ask eyeing the skittles warily.

"It's my little secret" Temari said smirking at her amuse.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten the bell is about to ring in 3 minutes" Kiba said walking towards them with the rest of the gang behind him.

Sakura narrow her eyes while looking at Kiba "Who are you?"

Kiba smirk at her "Kiba Inuzuka at your service."

Sakura raise an eye brow before smirking back "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura."

"Likewise... We'll see you around, let's go ladies" Kiba said wrapping his arm around Hinata and Ino.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you" Ino said waving at them before walking away.

Tenten nodded her head before following her friends, the rest of their gang following them except for Sasuke who eyed Sakura warily before following the rest of his friends.

"We'll see you guys later, Sakura and I have Calculus together" Gaara said reading his schedule along with Sakura's.

"Ok, I have trigonometry... Why am I taking this classes again?" Temari ask while reading her schedule.

"I don't know, I have English Literature" Kankurõ said shrugging his shoulder before waving goodbye and walking away.

"See ya" Temari said quickly ruffling Gaara's hair and speeding away before Gaara could harm her.

Gaara growl in annoyance, Sakura shook her head amuse before fixing his hair and grabbing his hand "Let's go..."

Before you could even blink the two of them was standing on the roof of the school, Gaara wasted no time to capture her lips to his and shoving his tongue on her mouth, Sakura moan tackling Gaara on the floor and straddling his waist, she threw her head back and bared her fangs, her emerald eyes turned red before leaning down to take Gaara's neck, she sank her teeth onto his neck drawing out the blood, Gaara hiss baring his own fangs and his eyes also changed to red before sinking his teeth on Sakura shoulder.

Once they heard the bell ring they pulled away and immediately attacked each others mouth, their blood mixing as they attack each others mouth, when they heard the warning bell ring, they pulled away from each other and stood up, Sakura lick her lips before pulling out a compact mirror from her bag to make sure there's no traces of blood on her face.

"You look good, now let's go" Gaara said grabbing her hand and speeding away.

Sasuke was staring at his desk with a thoughtful look on his face, his thoughts was filled with question about Sakura and the dreams he was having, his thoughts was interrupted when he saw the person who was invading his thoughts enter the room along with Gaara, he pushed away the jealousy he was feeling when he saw the two of them holding hands.

"Sorry we're late we couldn't find the right room" Sakura lied smoothly with a blank look on her face.

"It's ok you two must be the new students well two of the four, right?" The teacher said he has shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

Sakura raise an eye brow "Yeah..."

"Ok then my name is Mr. Mizuki, Why don't you two introduce yourselves" Mizuki said giving them an encouraging smile.

Gaara gave him a blank look before walking away and sitting on the empty chair at the back of the room.

"Don't mind him, he's name is Gaara Sabaku and he is work in progress" Sakura said smirking at Gaara "And my name is Sakura Haruno..." She said before walking away and sitting on the empty chair next to Gaara.

"Ok then..." Mizuki said unsure before he started explaining about who knows what.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter...

I hope you guys enjoy it...

Please, please, please review...

-xoxo-


End file.
